Star Wars Season 3 Trailer Crack
by Ies-KittyCat
Summary: After seeing the trailer for the new season and seeing the changes made to the characters, I came up with some funny explanations to some of those changes.
1. Chapter 1

In between me revising "Not Wanted" I thought it would be fin to make this. And having funny reasons to explain some of the things on the season 3 trailer. Before I get started is there anything you guys wanted a crack explanation for?


	2. Ezra's hair possibility 1

*** ...yeah I know it's been forever but in the spirit of the first episode that premiered tonight yeah**  
 **I have gotten some requests on to do what could have happened to Ezra's beautiful,long, fabulous ha ...*sobbing* I still miss his hair TT^TT when thinking about what could have happened to his hair I came up with a bunch of different hilarious possibilities of what could have happened to Ezra's hair.**  
 **Bt** w **let's jut forget about Kanan's sight just for this chapter**

 **Ezra's pov**

I stretch and yawn loudly as I sit up on bed. I feel surprisingly refreshed this morning. I run my fingers through my beautiful long hair. 'Man, I love my hair so much. It would be a shame if something were to happen to it.'

'Now, since nobody else is up yet it would be a perfect time to prank someone,' i thought with a devious smile.

I quietly crept out of my shared bedroom to find my first target  
'Hmm who should I prank first? I know! I get back at chopper since he wouldn't stop running my feet over yesterday.'

I stealthily make my way over to choppers recharge station just like a ninja. I pull out the perfect tool for making one of choppers robot leg lock.

I then again, stealthily disappeared from the seen of the crime like a ninja. 'Ha chopper will never see this coming!' I laugh to myself when I suddenly bump into someone. "Kanan?" I ask as my eyes are wide with the fear that he saw what I did to chopper.

 **Kanan's pov**

I wake up to an off feeling. 'Great, what has Ezra done now' I thought to myself shaking my head with disapproval. I walk into the common area to see Ezra rolling on the floor as stealthily as he could. But he was failing horribly. (the gif is what i imagine Ezra doing)

At first I stand the frozen with a concerned look on my face. 'should I just let it go and pretend like this never happened?' I was pulled from my thoughts when Ezra suddenly bumped into me.

"Kanan!" Ezra exclaimed with the fear of what I caught him doing.

"Ezra what are you doing," I sigh unamused.

" I'm being a ninja!" he exclaims in a hushed tone.

"Ezra, what the heck is a ninja?" 'Honestly this kid is losing his mind, maybe I should cut back his training a bit.'

"Uh, well I don't really know what it is either." Ezra sheepishly explains.

"Well what ever you are doing stop it, it's weird." It is too early in the morning for this, I'm going back to bed.

 **Ezra's Pov**

'Whew, that was close. I better get back to bed before I get into more trouble!' I carefully creep back into my shared room with Zeb. 'I can't wait to see how angry chopper is going to be!' Surprisingly playing pranks are pretty tiresome. Right as I lay my head down I immediately fall int a deep sleep.

 **Chopper's Pov**

'THAT KID IS DEAD!' I "wake up"(1) from recharging to find one of my legs locked. I started flipping out, rolling around in a circle making panicked beeping sounds.

Hera comes running in yelling at me to calm down."Chopper! Stop spasing!"

"My leg! My leg!" I dramiticly beep spinng even faster.

"Ugh," Hera rolls her eyes as she bends down with a reanch. I calm down and hold still. Hera unlocks my leg; now that I am free I am getting revenge on Ezra.

 **Hera's Pov**

I was sitting with Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb in the dining room (is that what you would call it?) chatting. Until a soft buzzing and chopper Rolling in and hiding before me. Confused we all looked at each other. Sabine was about to comment on what just happened until we heard a girlish high-pitched scream. Follwed by the sound of running foot steps. Ezra bursted into the room with a look of horror on his face. When we saw him though we all brushed out laughing.

 **Ezra's pov**

I was peacefully sleeping until I was woken up by a buzzing noise. I creek open an eye to see chopper race out of my shared room. That seemed odd; I got up and went to run my fingers threw my hair. But there was no hair to run my fingers though. I remember screaming. It everything else was a blurr.

I suddenly woke up with on my bed. Thank goodness it was just a bad dream.

"Your awake. Are you alright Ezra?" Hera asked walking into my shared room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you suddenly passed out-" I cut off hera with a loud scream. It wasn't a drwam, my hair really was shaved off.

 **(1) I put wake up in quotes because he is robot so they technically don't sleep like people do. So yeah...**


End file.
